


digital angel

by pandoracorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Neo World AU, canon-divergent, kyochisa is impled, mostly angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: “Well, I am your teacher. Welcome to Hope’s Peak! My name is Chisa Yukizome, but feel free to call me sensei as well. It's a pleasure to teach you all!”-Chisa Yukizome is the teacher of Class 77.





	digital angel

**Author's Note:**

> SIL WROTE ANGST FOR MY BIRTHDAY AND THAT'S ILLEGAL
> 
> THIS HAS BEEN COOKING FOR MONTHS BEFORE THIS WAR.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT >:v <3
> 
> (I also did the formatting differently this fic, let me know if it's better/worse?)

The students of Hope’s Peak sure were rowdier than he expected.

The hustle and bustle hadn't stopped since he arrived, from the excited talking of the blonde girl with a bow in her hair, to the crude shouting of the twin-tailed girl in the kimono (directed to the tearful girl who seemed to be dressed in uniform of the medical profession), to the loud exclamations from the tall boy with the scarf, Hinata groaned to himself and lent against the back wall, keeping himself to himself and not wanting to get involved. Did he have time to unsubmit his acceptance letter? ...OK, that was a stupid idea. There was no way he was going to let himself leave this place that easily; after all, attending Hope’s Peak Academy had been his dream ever since he could remember.

 

He was so wrapped up in his own recollection of childhood dreams that he didn't immediately notice how the noise had ceased. The only thing he did notice was a voice that was so cheery it almost scared him out of his skin.

“Goooood morning, class!”

“Jesus!” The kimono wearing girl covered her mouth with her hand, with her fingers delicately wrapped around the end of the sleeve. “Who’s this bimbo?”

The woman, now stood at the front of the room (and someone Hinata was fairly certain wasn't in the room before) frowned slightly, but quickly bounced back with a smile. “Well, I am your teacher. Welcome to Hope’s Peak! My name is Chisa Yukizome, but feel free to call me sensei as well. It's a pleasure to teach you all!”

The chorus of ‘welcomes' were quieter than she expected - in fact, there was almost no noise aside from confused mumbles - and Chisa frowned again, hands on her hips as she scanned the room. “Seems like this is going to be more difficult than I thought…”   
“The fuck’re you talkin’ about?” Hinata took note of the rather crude growls of the short boy in the pinstripe suit, who, despite taking an aggressive step forward, did not look intimidating in the slightest, if it wasn’t for the imposing figure stood a little ways behind him.    
“Oh!” The woman clapped her hands together and beamed like the tropical sun, her face aglow with a happiness that Hinata doubted was truly sincere… surely no one is that happy being a teacher. “Well, as a teacher for Hope’s Peak Academy, and your assigned class leader, it’s my role to invoke hope in the nation’s future hope - the most talented of Japan’s individuals. And as such, the school has assigned us all to begin the year with a hope-inducing, excitement-causing, friendship-fueling school trip!”   
Before anyone could voice any questions or objection, Chisa took a hand off of her hip and waggled her finger - 1- 2- 3-

 

The whole classroom began to shake furiously, and everyone - Hinata included, of course - found themselves looking around, overwashed by a wave of confusion and fear. The roof began to split in two, and the sun was like a spear of light in the eyes they tried to shield as they found themselves stood… in the middle of a tropical beach?

“For the next 50 days or so, this is going to be your home - your first assigned task from Hope’s Peak is to become friends on this School Trip of Hope!” A fresh ocean breeze brushed through her hair, sunbeams making the brunette strands almost glow a bright orange.

“S-school trip?” The girl in the medical uniform stuttered over the stunned silence of the class,

Chisa nodded. “That's right! It's time for your rotten oranges to get along, have fun and be friends, got it?”

“R-rotten orange?!” The same girl as before squeaked and began to mutter and mumble through hurt whines, clutching her head as the shirt blonde girl beside her laughed rather horribly.

 

This was all too much, he thought. This couldn't be real, he thought. He thought he was going to be attending Hope’s Peak. He thought he was going to be a HPA student. He thought he thought he thought he thought he thought he thought 

* * *

 

“...nat… Hin… ata… Hinata?”

The voice was like honey, so smooth and silky that he had to open his eyes, squinting at the tropical sunlight raining down on his face in yellow ribbons. That was the first thing his vision fixated on. As his eyes came back into focus, he met the olive gaze staring back at him, brimming with concern.

“Hinata?” She repeated, mouth hanging open ever so slightly, her brow raising as he stared at her. “Are you awake now?”   
“Y-yeah…” He squinted to see her, hot sunlight shining down directly on his face, despite the woman’s helpful shadow as she leant over to check on his condition, pressing her palm lightly on his forehead.

“I was so worried… you just suddenly passed out, from what I was told… were you feeling light-headed? Queezy?”

“I-I don’t remember... “ He’d passed out? Maybe that would explain the banging in the side of his head… it was like someone had hit him with a rock.

“Don’t sit up so fast!” The woman knelt down and held Hinata’s shoulder as he tried to move, the other one holding his hand for support. “You’re going to make it worse… just… take it easy now, OK? Move up with me.”   
Though he had no immediate recollection of who this woman was, he nodded his head and followed her instruction, shaking slightly as he stood at his full height. But her support was greatly appreciated. He brought his hand to the side of his head and winced, the headache still lingering, the sounds of the waves hitting the shore not doing him much good. He looked up, to the white-haired boy staring worriedly at him, and then to the woman still holding his hand. Once she was confident he was stable enough, she finally let go with a smile.

“Glad to see you’re alright, Hinata. Just let me know if you need my help, OK? That’s my job as your teacher, after all.”

...Oh, of course. “Yeah, thanks.”

She watched him hesitate for a moment, the sun of the island hitting his face and making the freckles on his cheeks seem like stardust. “...Hey, you're on an island to make friends, right? Here,” she gestured a hand behind her, to the white-haired BIY who waved in response. “Komaeda-kun was the one who told me about you, so go with him and meet your classmates! When you're done, come back here. I have a present for all of you, OK?” Chisa paused, and winked, before hugging him for a brief moment. She pushed herself back and smiled her best smile, which he, surprisingly, responded to in kind, though his smile was less enthusiastic than hers (but hey, a smile is worth more than any words of reassurance - that was her motto), before joining Komaeda as she asked, and heading in the opposite direction to her.

 

She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. Such activity reminded her of her youth.

 

...Wait, her youth?

 

Wasn't there a gap in her memories somewhere?

 

Pause.

 

Blink.

 

…It was probably nothing to worry about.

* * *

 

The dark clouds swept the sky likes blanket of overarching doom, and the very sight of it caused the small beach party to lose its momentum almost instantaneously. Chisa looked up at the clouds, her lips pressed together in a deep, worried frown, a memory tickling the back of her brain but  _ somehow _ , it was just out of access. Why was that? Was something wrong?

 

That monitor broadcast only made it worse. That happy voice that was dipped in a bowl of thick, creamy sinister intentions. It sent a shiver up her spine and left a sick feeling in the back of her throat.

 

But that didn't matter right now. What really mattered - what her top priority was - was the protection of her students.

 

“Stay here.” Her voice was firmer than before, and she looked up at the worried students who had no idea what was going on. She reached onto her leg, feeling for the knives she always kept tied into a garter belt before heading for the bridge to the central island-

“Sensei!”

The voice of the boy she helped to consciousness called out along the ocean breeze (that now seemed heavy and made it rather hard to breathe). “...Hinata-kun-”

“Sensei, where are you going? You can't just expect us to stay-”

“Please. For your own safety, I ask you too. ...You keep everyone safe, OK, Hinata-kun?”

He paused, blinking as she shot him a reassuring smile, running off as fast as she could in the heels she wore before he could cry out a retort.

 

He’d follow her, they all would, that she knew. They were kids with kind hearts, and hopes and dreams that they would talk about to one another one day - they had a whole future ahead of them to do as they pleased. As Hope’s Peak students, the world was naturally their oyster… she smiled to herself as she reached the park, blades glistening softly in the moonlight (had the clouds stolen the sun away while no one was looking?)

 

She would protect that hopeful future for her students, even if it killed her.

* * *

 

Life wasn’t going to be all sunshine, fairy tales and rainbows. That much he knew, once the tragedy had struck. He knew that, maybe, the things he loved and cherished would be taken away from him by the cold, bitter grip of despair, and he thought he was ready - he’d tried to prepare himself for the day that either of the two people who he trusted more than anything in the world would be ripped from his grasp. He thought he could handle it. But preparing for the trial without her there to keep his head level, being reminded how she was dead weight in a digital coffin, only made his heart ache more.

 

Future Foundation, meeting room. Trial start. The boy looked guilty as he stepped in, guiltier as he was cuffed, guiltier still as his charges were presented to him on a clean, silver platter.

“Makoto Naegi, of Future Foundation Branch Office 14,” Kyosuke Munakata, a man normally so cool, calm and collected in his presentation, found his voice breaking slightly - why, why at a time like this? “You have been charged with treason, and the involuntary manslaughter through neglect of Chisa Yukizome, of Branch Office 5.”   
  
And there it was. The penny dropped as the words left his mouth. Reality hit him like a slap to the face, a knife in the back, and he felt his sadness bleeding all over his face.

 

Chisa was dead. Killed in a world where he couldn't protect her, keep her close and safe.

 

Chisa had been taken from him twice - first by despair, and second by hope.

 

So, who was the real enemy here?


End file.
